


Jury Buyback - How It Should Have Gone

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing





	Jury Buyback - How It Should Have Gone

“By a vote of four to one, Zach you have been evicted from the Big Brother House.”

**

“In the event that you were evicted this evening, your fellow houseguests taped some goodbye messages,” Julie said as she and Zach turned towards the screen.

Derrick’s face appeared on the screen first. He seemed to be laughing. “If you’re seeing this, I’ve managed to get you evicted for real this time. Congratulations on surviving my first attempt. Guess you weren’t so lucky the second time around. Oh, I guess I should explain. Frankie never wanted you out two weeks ago. It was all me. He was just going along with the crowd until Caleb spoke up and saved your skin at the last moment.” Zach was positively fuming as the faces of Christine, Victoria, and Donny shuffled by.

Caleb was up next. “I saved your skin last time, but I couldn’t make the case to evict Cody over you this week. Sorry, bro. I’ll keep your showmance warm for you.” He winked and Zach scowled as Cody’s face appeared on the screen.

“Sorry, bro, but it was me or you and I’m not going to pretend to be sad it’s not me sitting out there. Have fun in jury.” And the screen went black and Cody’s face was replaced by Frankie’s.

There were tears in Frankie’s eyes before he even started speaking and Zach’s eyes welled to echo the sentiment. “I am so sorry. I don’t think anyone could ever be as sorry as I am right now. Please believe me that this wasn’t personal. This was all about game. I need the alliance to trust me again and this is what they wanted. I never wanted this. Believe me, Zach. I love you so much and I can’t wait to see you again soon.” There was a pause where Frankie seemed to draw in a deep ragged breath and he wiped his eyes which Zach echoed in the studio. “I love you. I literally love you. I’m in love with you. I didn’t try it. Falling in love, but you are literal perfection, Zach. I love you and I miss you already. I love you,” Frankie he finished with a thick swallow.

Zach was biting his lips when Julie turned to face him. “Don’t forget. You have a chance to earn return to the house in just a few minutes.”

**

“Please welcome, Jocasta! Hayden! And Nicole!” The three entered the studio, waving to the audience and dropping their bags. “And evicted earlier this evening, Zach!” Julie continue as Zach entered. The three prior jury members stared at him with wide eyes as if they were shocked to see him standing there with them. “The four of you will now compete to win your way back into the Big Brother House. Please take your spots.”

A four person version of the standard set up for a trivia competition had been set up in the studio and they each took their places.

**

“The correct answer is C. Zach you have won the competition and the right to re-enter the house. Please gather you things and prepare to face your fellow houseguests.”

**

“Houseguest please come to the living room. As I have been suggesting since the double eviction two weeks ago, the first four members of your jury have just participated in a competition to earn a second chance to play the game. And you are about to find out the results. Winner, please re-enter the Big Brother House.”

Zach smiled and turned the knob of the outer door and then the inner door, dropping his bags precisely where he had picked it up from a few minutes earlier. As he rounded the corner into the living room to join the other houseguests, Frankie face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and he jumped to his feet practically running into Zach’s open arms.

“That didn’t last very long, now did it, Derrick? You forgot I could be coming back, didn’t you, puppet master?”

“Houseguests, it is time to head to the backyard to begin the competition for head of household. The double HOH twist has officially ended and we will only crown one HOH at the end of this competition.”

**

The competition was endurance. Hanging large squishy cylinders as they swung in large circles over the backyard. Paint, water, and other things being thrown at the houseguests as they went. After six hours of competition, two people remained. It was 1:00 am and Zach and Cody were both hanging precariously from their spots circling the backyard. Most of the houseguests had gone inside, but Frankie and Derrick remained in the backyard watching intently as the device swung.

“I’ll be up here all day if I have to be,” Zach said just as Christine re-emerged from the house with food and drinks for Derrick and Frankie.

“It’s almost quarter after one,” she told them, looking up at the competition. “How long you got left in you boys? It’s almost six and half hours.”

“All day if I have to,” Cody reiterated Zach’s previous statement.

“Are you two staying out here all day, too?” Christine asked turning to the audience.

“If I have to,” Derrick repeated.

“Not going to bed until I have someone to cuddle with,” Frankie said with a smirk. He glanced up and saw Zach giggling in his direction.

Cody pretended he was vomiting at the insinuation, which unfortunately for him, meant letting go with his right hand and very quickly, before anyone could even look over slipping off of his place and flopping onto the padded mats below.

The voice of production came over the p.a. system a moment later. “Congratulations, Zach, you are the new head of household. Houseguests, indoor lock down will begin in 15 minutes, please gather anything you may need from the backyard at this time.”

Zach let go and flopped to the mats as Cody crawled off towards where Derrick, Frankie, and Christine were. Derrick handed him a towel as he got to his feet. They along with Christine headed inside immediately. Frankie, however smirked as he walked over to where Zach was still lying on the mats.

“You okay?” Frankie whispered, offering Zach his hand.

Zach was laughing as he took Frankie’s hand and hopped to his feet. As soon as he was on his feet, he threw his arms around Frankie and literally picked him up off his feet and spun in a circle. The two were both laughing uncontrollably as they walked back into the house with their arms around each other. Victoria was in the kitchen when they entered, she smiled at them.

“Congratulations, Zach.”

“Thanks,” he said, without really caring. He went and got his bags and carried them to the living room, dropping them on the sofa. He then collapsed onto the opposite sofa and pulled Frankie down with him. “I’ll have you know,” he mumbled, “you had me crying during that message.”

Frankie smirked. “Sorry. Like, I’m really, really sorry. What was that you said to Derrick when you first came back in, by the way?”

“His goodbye message. He told me congratulations for surviving his first attempt to get me evicted and was laughing about how he’s the puppet master controlling this house and everything that happens in it.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Nope,” Zach responded, popping the p on the end.

“I can’t believe him. He is a fucking puppet master, but did he seriously forget you could be coming back in?”

“Apparently,” Zach snorted. Frankie kissed Zach’s neck which sent a chill down his spine and made him giggle, squealing Frankie’s name in the midst. “I love you, too,” Zach whispered to Frankie who was flopped across his chest on the sofa. He then placed a kiss in Frankie’s pink hair and inhaled deeply. Zach smile and wrapped his arms Frankie’s back, locking his hands there. He closed his eyes sweetly and rested his cheek against the top of Frankie’s head. Frankie smiled and nuzzled against Zach’s chest.

**

“Who wants to see my HOH room?” Zach announced through the house as he came out of the diary room a little while later.

**

“Thanks, Donny,” Zach said letting him out of the HOH room about an hour later. “I really appreciate that. Have a good night.”

The door snapped shut behind Donny and Frankie was sat on the edge of the nest-shaped HOH bed staring at Zach. Zach walked over to him and use one arm to push him backwards before sitting with one knee on either side of Frankie’s hips. “I’m in love with you,” he said sensually.

Frankie smirked and crawled on his back until his head was on the pillows. Zach followed, staying over Frankie the entire time. Both of them smiled wildly at each other when they finally came to a stop. Frankie giggled and Zach smirked.

“I mean it,” Zach said with a slight aggression. “I’m in love with you,” he said nudging Frankie’s face with his nose.

Frankie giggled. “What happened to your ‘I’m straight’ argument?”

Zach drew a ragged breath before suddenly and without warning he dropped his head. His lips finding Frankie’s with an effortless grace. The kiss was at first rushed and rough, but soon Zach calmed down and the kiss melded into a smooth and passionate act. It wasn’t long until Zach’s tongue was running along Frankie’s lower lip, begging for entry. Frankie almost immediately obliged the silent request, opening his mouth with a quiet moan. Zach let out a low growl in response before his tongue was exploring every nook and cranny of Frankie’s mouth.

The two broke apart and Zach flopped onto his back next to Frankie. Both were gasping for air and still smiling wildly. “You happened, by the way, to answer your question,” Zach said eventually. “I still don’t know what I am or how you did it, but I am so in love with you that it doesn’t even matter anymore,” he said, turning onto his side to look at Frankie’s face. Frankie had the widest smile on his face that Zach had ever seen in his life. He saw Frankie’s eyes glance towards the cameras. “Don’t worry. I talked to them in the DR earlier. We’re not going to be on the feeds tonight,” he said with a wink. He leaned over and kissed Frankie’s cheek.


End file.
